Knuckles' Night with Rouge
by D.K.N
Summary: It has finally been written!


I, Davis K. Norem, have decided to write the story myself. What story you ask? Well, there is a story called My One Night with You that is already on this website. If you have not read it, then don't read this one until you do. If you have, then you remember that Rouge had some "fun" with Knuckles during that "fateful" night, but the author of M.O.N.W.Y. never wrote a seperate story of what happened. So I have decided to write it myself. If the auther of My One Night with you is reading this, then I hope he doesn't mind that I used some lines from his story, although with a few altercations. I hope you enjoy!  
  
My Night with You-Knuckles' & Rouge's Night Together:  
  
'I hope I can go through with this' Knuckles wondered. He had signed himself up for a Charity Date Auction. 'I know!' he thought, 'I'll go and see how Sonic & Tails are doing!' So the scarlet echidna we all know and like headed out his door and towards Sonic & Tails' apartment.  
  
A few minutes later he arrived, and could already hear them talking. he knocked on the door, and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing Tails.  
  
Come on in!" Tails said. So Knuckles went in.  
  
Sonic eyed him weirdly, then spoke up.  
  
"Knuckles, are you going the auction too? I thought you would still be on Master Emerald Watch or something."  
  
Knuckles shrugged while placing his assortment of goodies on the table. "Yeah, I guy can't stay cooped up all the time." He closed his eyes, as if he was thinking about something. At time, Sonic hastily dashed and put the food that was on Knuckles plate back in the fridge.  
  
Knuckles opened his eyes. "Plus I've been trying to get over this whole 'shy around girls' thing, & I thought this auction would be a good time to do it."  
  
Hey, Knuckles..." Tails said. "I know someone who's going."  
  
Knuckles gave a puzzled look on his face, then asked, "Oh really? Who?"  
  
Tails smirked. "Rouge is going."  
  
Knuckles' was a little surprised, but was able to hide it. "Huh. I-I guess that's cool" he said, unaware that a slight blush was crossing his cheeks. In a few seconds, Knuckles regained his composure, then simply stated, "Well, I guess I better get going, guys. See ya at the auction."  
  
Meanwhile, across town the girls were getting ready as well.  
  
Amy sighed as she thought about event that was about to take place in a hour. "I don't think I should go tonight..."  
  
Rouge looked up from her mirror. "What?!? Why not? You know, you know who is going to be there..?"  
  
Amy sighed again. "Yeah, I know....That's why."  
  
Rouge frowned. "But I thought you loved Sonic..."  
  
"I do....It's just." Amy paused, it was always hard expressing her feelings about that special hedgehog to anyone. "All I seem to do is get on his nerves. I mean, it's like he doesn't even like to be around me for five minutes, let alone a whole night."  
  
Amy looked out her window. "I thought when he broke up with Sally, I would have a chance. But...I don't know...I think he hates me." She blinked a couple of times. It was a vain attempt to try to hide some of her tears.  
  
Rouge frowned. She hated seeing her new friend, who was always so lively, be so down. She came over and gave her friend a hug. "Come on girl, get a grip. If you love Sonic, then everything should work out. He seems like a good guy, and if he's always come to save you whenever you were in trouble, like you've been telling me, then he can't hate you..." Amy started to brighten a little. "Who knows, maybe he likes you and doesn't realize it."  
  
Rouge then sat in front of Amy. "Just have some faith, ok?"  
  
Amy looked back to her and started to smile. "Ok..."  
  
Rouge smiled. "That's my girl!" Rouge got up and went back to getting ready.  
  
Amy watched her get up. Amy then sat down on her couch, silently thinking about Rouge's words. "So....Rouge, who do you have your eye on?"  
  
Rouge stopped applying her eyeshadow, and thought for a minute. She looked at Amy through her mirror. Then grinned. "MMMmmm...I don't know. Now that you mention it, Sonic is kinda cute...." She giggled to herself.  
  
It was too bad she wasn't looking at Amy anymore. Cause she would have noticed the young hedgehog going for her extra large mallet. Which was ready to make a Rouge patty.  
  
Rouge continued to laugh, not even aware of the menacing hedgehog behind her. But eventually she added, "Just kidding, Ames. Sonic... As if.." Amy dropped her mallet. Rouge continued to think for a while. "Knuckles...Knuckles looks nice and strong. He probably could survive a night with me." She said, while putting away her assortment of chains, whips, other sexual toys.  
  
Amy watched her as she put her items away. The hedgehog raised an brow. "You..are such a hentai..."  
  
"And damn proud of it!" Rouge shouted.  
  
Both girls laughed from that. Rouge turned to Amy. "Amy, if you snag Sonic tonight. I got a few tips for you so you can turn his head." Amy listened very intently. The two continued to talk about the subject all the way up to when they left for the auction.  
  
Sonic, Knuckles and Tails we're all patiently waiting their turn. Two of the friends were as cool as ever. They couldn't wait to see what lucky girl would win their company for the night. But the third was still freaking out.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't a good idea..." Sonic commented.  
  
Knuckles sighed. "Sonic, would you just chill out?"  
  
"Yeah, Sonic, relax, man." Tails chimed in.  
  
"I can't relax!!" Sonic shouted. "SALLY is here. And by the way she was looking at me, I know she's going to do whatever it takes to get me."  
  
Tails shook his head. "Man, Sonic...It sucks to be you."  
  
The hedgehog grimaced. "Thanks a lot, Tails."  
  
Suddenly, the three heard, "Next up is Knuckles the Echidna!"  
  
The Echidna grinned. He turned to his pals. "Ok, gentleman, let me show you guys a thing or two." He stated while strolling to the stage. He was welcomed by the applause of dozens of women. He flexed a muscle, which got a bunch of the gals swooning. He then took his position next to Rotor.  
  
"Now I want to start the bidding at....200 Mobians." Rotor commented, while Knuckles looked over the crowd.  
  
"I got 200!" A pretty young fox shouted.  
  
"I got 200! Can I see 250!" Rotor scanned the audience.  
  
A blonde skunk screamed "250!"  
  
Knuckles was kind of surprised. He knew the women loved him, but he didn't know he had this kind of effect on them. He continued to smile at his success, until he spotted a terribley fine, white bat standing next to Amy. Rouge.  
  
Rouge smiled at him. Which he returned. But then he noticed that she didn't bid yet. He felt kind of disappointed. He was sure she was kinda interested in him from before.  
  
Knuckles zoned back onto the bidding. It was a good thing he did, too. "I GOT 400!!!" Roared a deep, somewhat feminine voice. Knuckles looked at the source. His mouth dropped when he looked at the bidder.  
  
At first when you looked at the bidder, you would have thought you were looking at a huge jello mold. But the mold would sprout arms and legs, then you would realize that it was a woman. A very, very, very, large woman. A large hippo woman. The floor boards under her creaked due to her thunderous weight.  
  
Rotor's mouth dropped. But with the coolness that only he could pull off, he recovered. "WHOA!!! Big spender!" He commented, then cupped the mike. "...very big..."  
  
Knuckle and Rouge's eyes both wondered to the HUGE woman. Rouge smirked. Knuckles was in mental lock down.  
  
"Ok...that's 400 Mobians," Rotor concluded. "...Going once, Going twice..."  
  
Knuckles eyes shifted to Rouge. The Echidna was mentally begging her to save him from the mammoth matron. "Sol..."  
  
Rouge decided to end Knuckles torment. "I'll give 800 Mobians!"  
  
The crowd was in total shock. Even Rotor was a little stunned. "I.. think we'll take that. That's 800 Mobians sold to the ravishing, Rouge the bat! Next up..."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Knuckles leaped down from the stage to join Rouge. "Phew...Thanks, Rouge...You don't know how much you just saved me back there." He stated appreciatively.  
  
Rouge frowned. "Silence slave! Don't address your Queen until she speaks to you..."  
  
Knuckles eyes went wide. "Waah?!? Rouge?"  
  
Then in a flash, Rouge withdrew a long bullwhip. There was loud CRACK from the whip hitting his bare legs. "That's Queen Rouge to you, dog!!! Now come! We have a long night tonight..."  
  
Knuckles eyes got huge. 'What the hell did I get myself into?' He pondered. But he didn't have long to ponder it. Another crack from Queen Rouge's whip ended his deliberation.  
  
So she started 'dragging' Knuckles home (Get the joke? Knuckle dragger! (rimshot)), and soon they reached Rouge's house.  
  
The next thing Knuckles knew, he was strapped to Rouge's bed (by his arms and legs, leaving his torso free (for obvious reasons _)). After a little while groping and fondling the helpless echidna, Rouge thought it was about time to "start the fun".  
  
With a snap of Rouge's fingers, the light dimmed. Then she spoke up, "Well, Knuxie, I think it's about time." "About time for what?" Knuckles asked, oblivious of what she was talking about. "I think you know, but just in case, why don't I 'show you'?" She replied.  
  
So she removed his gloves and his shoes (the only things he ever wears), and then her own as well. Then it hit him. 'Oh, no' Knuckles thought, 'She's going to..to... I can't bear to think about it!'  
  
Sure enough, with another snap of Rouge fingers, the lights went out, and a few candles placed scantly about the room lit up. Then as she started to move her hands slowly up toward her shoulderstraps, Knuckles instinctively closed his eyes, although he could still hear her clothes plop onto the floor. Rouge then pulled the covers up over them both, crawled on top of him, placed her lips to his, and the fun started.  
  
Throughout the night, she had him right where she wanted him. The only sounds were the rustling under the covers, the occasional moan or sqeal of pleasure and/or delight from Rouge, and the occasional wince from Knuckles (She was going hard). Rouge even made sure that they were still joined when they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Knuckles could be seen sitting on a cushion on Rouge's couch, an exhausted look on his face. Just then, Rouge walked in. "Oh, Knuxie, you were so wonderful last night." Knuckles just groaned, still feeling the effects of the previous night.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Rouge said while sitting down next to him. "It couldn't have been all bad." she said.  
  
"Well..." Knuckles replied, "I guess it wasn't all that bad." "That's my Knuckles" Rouge replied, as she started gently rubbing his, erm, "area". Knuckles winced, "Hey careful, I'm still tender down there." he said. Oops, sorry..." Rouge replied. "Is that better?" she asked, as she started rubbing slower and more gently. Knuckles meekly nodded, a deep blush crossing his cheeks.  
  
A few days later Knuckles decided to meet Sonic & Tails for brunch. "Hey guys...How things been?" Said an extremely chipper Sonic. "How did your dates go?"  
  
All he got as a response were grumbles from Knuckles and mild curses from Tails.  
  
Sonic snickered. "That good huh?" He commented while bringing up a chair to the table.  
  
Tails stared out into space. "I can't believe it..." He stated to someone. Sonic was sure it probably was him. "That girl dumped me on that same damn night." Sonic winced at his buddy's bad luck. "Christ...I think she only got me to make her fucking boy friend jealous..." He shouted in anger. Then he slumped down in to his chair. "I feel so used...."  
  
"Oh get over with it!" Knuckles grumbled. "At least you had a little bit of fun..." He confirmed. "I spent the night being Rouge's sexual punching bag." He shivered. "I swear I never knew that girl was a dominatrix!"  
  
Tails raised an eyebrow. "HEY, why are you complaining!?! At least you got laid!!!" He shouted.  
  
Knuckles looked down at his plate. "Umm..Yes..And no..." He said meekly.  
  
This time Sonic looked at the Echidna strangely. "What do you mean..?"  
  
Knuckles frowned. He really didn't want to go into details about his night. Partially because it was totally humiliating and partly because he enjoyed some of it. "Let me say this... Afterward...in the morning, I needed to sit on a cushion for the rest of the day. My ass was killing me..." Sonic's eyes widen. "Not to mention..."  
  
"I think we get the picture, Knuckles..." The hedgehog said cutting him off. He really didn't want to know anymore.  
  
Tails perked up a bit. "So Sonic how did it go with you and Amy?"  
  
Knuckles grinned. "Yeah, I bet if our nights were bad. Your must have been ten times worst..."  
  
Sonic grinned. "Well...I"  
  
The Hedgehog would have continued but a voice from across the street was calling for him, cutting his sentence short "SONIKUUUU!!" The three turned to see a very excited Amy waving furiously at the blue hedgehog.  
  
Tails and Knuckles were about to make a comment. But then Sonic turned to them. "I'll be right back guys..." And with that he sprinted over to Amy and enclosed her in a big hug. Which also followed with a medley of kisses.  
  
All Tails and Knuckles could do was watch in amazement as the two flirted. About a minute later Sonic came back to his two still astounded friends.  
  
The two were currently looking at him, both totally shocked. Sonic ignored them at the moment. His thoughts were currently on the young pink hedgehog that captured his heart.  
  
"I take it everything went well, then on your date..." Tails said, as Sonic returned to his seat.  
  
The hedgehog turned to him. "Yeah..." He smiled. "It was probably the best night of my life..."  
  
Knuckles had a very bored look on his face. "Well that's good." He said with a sigh. "At least one of us, had a good night." He finished while raising to his feet. "Well I have to get going?"  
  
"Oh?" Tails raised an eyebrow. "Where to?"  
  
The crimson Echidna, turned an even brighter red. "Ummm..Rouge told me I'm having a late lunch with her...And after that...who knows..."  
  
"Oh...." Sonic and Tails echoed in puzzlement. Then the thing started to click. "OH!..." They chimed again, finally understanding.  
  
Sonic smiled. "Have fun..."  
  
Knuckles had a slightly worried look. "If you can consider it fun..." He said while taking his exit.  
  
Soon, Knuckles found himself on Rouge's bed again. "Ready, Knuxie?" Rouge asked.  
  
I guess," Knuckles replied, "But this time,... not so hard."  
  
Sure thing, my love" Rouge whispered into his ear, as the fun started.  
  
THE END 


End file.
